Strings of Fate
by Kagomamao-20
Summary: SxYYYami is the Pharah of Eygpt.Seth is the pharah's new high priest.Yami must lead them his people to war against the Takarri.Yami although he should be concentrating on the war finds his thoughts drifting to a certain lovly blued eyed Priest.Can love
1. Everlasting love Prologue

Warning: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, much as I wish I did. "Sigh" Oh anyway this fanfic contains yaoi. Yes, male/male. It contains sexual content not appropriate for people under the age of 14. If you are under 14 and read this well I hold no responsibility for this.

Oh and for all you homophobic people, don't review cause may I remind you it does say yaoi in the description, and no one made you read my fanfic!

P.S This is a sort of death fic. But it does have a happy ending if you aren't a lazy ass and actually read the whole story as well as the sequel. This is the first part of a two part chronicle so this goes into the future and the guys will get a second chance! 

P.P.S. This chronicle is called Strings of Fate. Seth is kind of like Yami Seto Kaiba. (he will be called Seth in this fic as so not to be confused in later chapters)

Changing point of view

Flashback well flashback

End Flashback end flashback

Everlasting love. (Prologue)

Every bone in his body ached. He knew he was traveling much to hard then was healthy for him but he had to get to Yami.

Yami needed his help not matter how much he denied it, and he would have it even if he had to run for seven days to get to him. Luckily for Seth he didn't have to due to the horse Yami himself had given him.

He just wished Yami had not tried to protect him. Nothing would keep him away from Yami.

He had done it for Seth's own good. His love would be a lot safer in the palace then at the war camp with him. But Ra that didn't stop the empty feeling in his heart from bothering him he had left a part of himself back in the palace as much as he hated to admit it.

Flashback

Yami woke up next to the most gorgeous brunette alive. His Dragon was still deeply asleep tired from last night's activities.

Carefully moving inch by painstaking inch out of Seth death grip. Yami got up careful not to disturb his slumbering companion.

Normally they would have been more careful about how much sleep they got. But unknown to the sleeping brunette Yami had purposely seduced him so that he would be out cold for quite a while.

Looking down at his lover he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for what he was about to do. But he had a duty to his people that he had to fulfill.

Yami quickly put on his cloths and left the room. He had already instructed the guard in advance that they were to on no condition let the brunette out of his room as well as protect him.

Knowing how Seth felt about him Yami asked a couple more guards they walked by to help protect, (well more likely guard) his love. Now adding up to a grand total of twelve guards. Twelve guards that he had no doubt would be needed. His high priests all knew how to fight, quiet well in fact. Seth especially so….

He knew there were people out there that despised his decision to take Seth as his lover after all he was a pharaoh and supposed to produce an heir. But there wasn't much he could do about it for the moment. He loved Seth too much for him to let the thoughts of another to come between them.

The time had come to go to war and he didn't want Seth to get hurt. He knew that he was being a selfish bastard right now but as long as it kept Seth safe he would deal with the consequences later.

The Takarri had to be dealt with. There behavior was outrageous. They even had enough daring as to come it to the capital city. This was just to far, to let them continue would cause too many people pain as well as giving the Takarri the idea that they could continue as they were.

Something had to be done. But it would not be easy with the number of Takarri. It would be a blood bath for both sides. They would certainly not leave willingly. He was Pharaoh and he had to lead his soldiers to battle against the Takarri to many had died already trying to defend his people. Their deaths had to be avenged or the people would hate him. He had learn from his father at a early age that hated rulers didn't tend to rule long.

Yami hoped Seth would be safe and forgive him. With that Yami took one last look at the palace before turning to join the troops as they advanced towards enemy lines.

As soon as Yami left the city, sounds of struggle could be heard coming from the pharaoh's chamber. After a couple minutes the fight ended. And all over the city and a little further out a pain and love filled cry was heard.

"Yamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

However that too was cut off.

End Flashback

If someone told him a couple weeks ago he could miss someone so badly that he could be described as needing him he probably would have laughed. But that was before he had met him, before he had met his darling Dragon. And what a meeting it was.

Kagomamao20: So what do you guys think please review it's my first fanfic. I need support. I might shrivel up and die if I don't get it. (sobs) 

Seth: You liar you won't

Kagomamao20: So! Leave me alone ; p

Kagomamao20: OK I won't actually die but I might give up on my fanfic, cause I think no one likes it!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo. What will happen to me and Seth? What about our sequel where we live happily? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagomamao20: Well Yami you will just have to suck it up then.

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Seth: You bloody fucking little b-

Kagomamao20: you say it and you will never get any good lemons

Seth: you are eviLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yami: (Sobs)

Kagomamao20: I know it is fun. Wahhh ha haaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kagomamao20: If you wish Seth and Yami to be happy with nice lemony goodness please review.


	2. The Meeting

Warning: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, much as I wish I did. "Sigh" Oh anyway this fanfic contains yaoi. Yes, male/male. It contains sexual content not appropriate for people under the age of 14. If you are under 14 and read this well I hold no responsibility for this.

Oh and for all you homophobic people, don't review cause may I remind you it does say yaoi in the description, and no one made you read my fanfic!

P.S This is a sorta death fic. But it does have a happy ending if you aren't a lazy ass and actually read the whole story as well as the sequel. This is the first part of a two-part chronicle so this goes into the future and the guys will get a second chance! 

P.P.S. This chronicle is called Strings of Fate. Seth is kind of like Yami Seto Kaiba. (He will be called Seth in this fic as so not to be confused in later chapters)

Changing point of view, sometimes used to skip ahead in time for the safety of my poor typing fingers and my sanity or the little I have left ma wahhhhhhha

Flashback well flashback

End Flashback end flashback

……. Motion or sound

The Meeting

Seth felt like he was burning alive. He had never been so hot in his life, and the long trailing high priest robes weren't exactly helping.

This would be the first time he had been to the palace since he was little. His father had taken him with him on one of his trips there to visit the pharaoh.

At that time he was only six years old at the time. But that was still old enough to know to stay away from three-year-old brat that had been posing as the prince.

He didn't really actually remember that much about the experience except that he had spent the majority of the time playing and hanging out with the prince. (More like the prince playing and him hiding really.)

Seth couldn't help having the feeling that this time he would also be spending a large amount of the time babysitting the spoiled prince. But he had been nominated as high priest so by custom he had to go see the Pharaoh.

"Tired Seth," asked a gentle up-beat voice. Seth turned to see his father look at him with concern.

"Just a little." Admitted Seth

"Maybe we should rest for a while."

"No I'm fine really." Argued Seth though his father was right to be concerned. Seth had grown up in a temple, so he had a lot less experience with the sun. Making him a lot more vulnerable to sunstroke then most people were.

This also causing him to have paler skin then most normal Egyptians. A lot of people who didn't know him and even some that knew him since childhood still thought that he was a spy from the north.

"We can rest at the palace and besides were almost there anyway." Called Seth trying to convince his father.

His father, said nothing, just nodded and continued riding.

He wanted this journey to be over. A lot of the guards that were accompanying them had been staring at him. Whether this was because of his light skin or because he was pleasing on the eyes as some would say he wasn't sure but nether reasons were comforting ones. The sooner he got away from the guards the better.

Seth was so deep in his thoughts that he rode right on until he felt his horse jerk. Seth wondering what had caused his horse to stop quickly glanced up.

He felt his jaw drop. But he could help it. The site was amazing. The city itself was quite amazing. Built around the palace stretching in all directions like a spider's web.

However it was the palace that caught his attention. It was beautiful to say the least. It appeared to be made completely of marble. Hieroglyphics covered every wall, telling tales of old pharaohs, heroes, and gods.

Now Seth really couldn't wait to get to the palace.

Palace: Yami's Point of view

Pharaoh Yami had been enjoying a quiet breakfast, something he valued highly due to the fact that it was such a rare occurrence with ambassador, war meetings and the needs of his people. When suddenly a messenger rushed into the room.

Yami felt his shoulders droop. A deep sense of dread filled him; he had specifically asked to not be bothered unless it was an emergency. For a messenger to come charging in here unquestioned his message had to be very important.

Waiting for the boy to catch his breath, Yami wondered what the message could be about. There were so many things that it could be, drought, famine, bandits, cruel nobles, and the Takarri. Honestly he hoped the boy was just new here and could really tell the difference between an important message and a semi-important one. But somehow he highly doubted it.

The Pharaoh suddenly heard a sound from the messenger. Yami had been so absorbed by his brooding thoughts that he had forgotten all about the messenger and his message.

Yami quickly read over the message the boy handed him.

"Ra Blast it" Yami shouted as he finished reading the letter.

Quickly he stood up and headed out the door shouting orders at the guards to call all his advisers and the high priests a meeting.

Later at the Meeting (still Yami's point of view)

"The Takarri have launched another attack on the villages of the north. Five villages were burned and ransacked. The death count is in the hundreds at least, not to mention the injured." Shouted Yami

"How could this have happened?" asked High Priest Shadi

"It doesn't mater how it happened. We have to do something about this!" yelled high Priestess Aisha

"Yes we must stop them. This is getting outrageous. They're taking advantage of the fact that we don't want to go to war with them." Urshé calmly replied. (Another one of yami's Priests)

"We must attack them, if this keeps up we will lose as many people not going to war as we would if we went to war!" Shadi said shaking with anger.

"Does anyone have any ideas besides going to war?" Yami sighed when no one replied and started to get up.

"I will think about it. Meeting adjourned." Yami said before stepping out the door into the hall.

Yami is his hurry to leave however didn't see the huge smirk plastered on Akunadin's face.

Seth could help staring in wonder at the palace gates. It was even more magnificent then he had originally thought.

"Impressive isn't it?" exclaimed, High Priest Kemnebi, Seth's father.

It was more then impressive in Seth opinion more like downright amazing. Saying nothing Seth just stopped staring at the gates and entered.

sigh Some times Kemnebi just didn't know what to think. He loved his son but he just wished he showed more of his emotions. He wouldn't have even known Seth was amazed by the sight it if he hadn't known Seth as well as he did.

Giving one last look at the city behind them Kemnebi joined his son and entered the palace.

A Little Later in Seth Room

Seth plopped onto the bed completely exhausted by the journey. Sitting up slightly he began to survey the room.

The design was simple yet elegant. Most of the things in the room were either white or a beautiful shade of blue. Turning slightly he saw a large balcony. Getting up Seth walked over to the balcony.

It was connected to the room next to his but that was all right the view it provided more then made up for that. He could see the whole city from the balcony as well as quite a bit of the palace since his room was in the center of the palace.

Seth stayed there for a couple more minutes before turning around and walking back into the room. Thinking he decided he would go find his father

Walking out into the room he began to head in what he believed was the direction of his father's room.

Turning around the corner Seth didn't had time register another thought before he collided with someone.

Yami's POV

Yami had managed to get a major headache after the meeting with his generals and priests. Which was probably why he wasn't paying that much attention to where he was going.

Yami just had time to realize what was about to happen before he collided with the other person.

They had landed rather awkwardly. Yami was right on top of the other person. Just as he was getting up his eyes met those of the other.

The eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue. He felt himself drowning in those eyes unable to move.

He stared into deep crimson pools, the color of dark rich blood.

To be continued

Kagomamao20: So what do you think?

Seth: I think you should hurry up and get to the lemons

Kagomamao20: I'm not asking you. I'm asking the reviewers!

Yami: If you don't hurry up with the lemons you won't have any reviewers.

Kagomamao20: Oh shut up Yami! Hate to tell you but I actually believe in a theme. The only reason there's so many theme less fanfics is because you guys can't wait.

Yami and Seth: Post a lemon!

Kagomamao20: Oh quit nagging me grandma! And besides the sooner I write and post my steaming hot lemons the sooner is going to kick me off.

Yami: your just being lazy

Kagomamao20:That's it!

Kagomamao20 launches herself at Yami. Tackling him to the ground.

Seth launches in trying to pry Kagomamao20 of Yami.

But It is impossible cause guess what I'm the authoress and I say so. HAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Seth: Help! Review to save Yami from evil bitchy authoress……………………. Ahhhhhhhhhh Help! She's attacking me!


	3. Beginnnings

Warning: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, much as I wish I did. "Sigh" Oh anyway this fanfic contains yaoi. Yes, male/male. It contains sexual content not appropriate for people under the age of 14. If you are under 14 and read this well I hold no responsibility for this.

Oh and for all you homophobic people, don't review cause may I remind you it does say yaoi in the description, and no one made you read my fanfic!

P.S This is a sorta death fic. But it does have a happy ending if you aren't a lazy ass and actually read the whole story as well as the sequel. This is the first part of a two-part chronicle so this goes into the future and the guys will get a second chance! 

P.P.S. This chronicle is called Strings of Fate. Seth is kind of like Yami Seto Kaiba. (He will be called Seth in this fic as so not to be confused in later chapters)

P.P.P.S: Just to clear things up in this story there is more then one high priest and priestesses. The ones at the meeting were just the ones that the Pharaoh trusted very well. Inviting a priest or priestess to a meeting with his war council is a very high honor. Most everyone you meet is a high prist or priestess in this story.

Changing point of view, sometimes used to skip ahead in time for the safety of my poor typing fingers and my sanity or the little I have left ma wahhhhhhha

Flashback well flashback

End Flashback end flashback

……. Motion or sound

Beginnings

Yami's POV

Beautiful... Icy blue irises that never seemed to end, chocolate brown locks, and flawless pale skin.

He was amazing just looking at him made his knees weak.

Who was this stranger and how had he gotten in the palace without Yami knowing. Not that it would have mattered that much to Yami. Even if he had sneaked into the palace he doubted he had the emotional capability to kill him.

Wait what was he thinking this was impossible. There was no way this guy could have this much of an effect on him. He had just met him. He must be a sorcerer. Yes that's it. He was making Yami think these things with a spell.

Just then Isis came into view.

"Pharaoh are you alright." Isis asked giving Yami a hand up.

"Yes I'm fine Isis no need to worry." answered Yami

Turning towards the man Isis asked, "Who are you, and what is your business at the palace?"

The gorgeous male had finally gotten up. Wait what am I thinking Yami mentally asked himself. Damn the sorcerer's spell must still be in power. Yami was so focus in his thoughts he almost missed the pale stranger's reply.

"I am the newly elected high priest Seth. I came with my father to be presented to the Pharaoh." Seth calmly answered not the least bit intimidated by the suspicious glare Shadi was giving him.

"What proof do you have of your identity?" Isis asked sounding even more suspicious then before. After all if there were to be a newly elected high priest she would certainly have heard about it.

P.P.P.S: Just to clear things up in this story there is more then one high priest and priestesses. The ones at the meeting were just the ones that the Pharaoh trusted very well. Inviting a priest or priestess to a meeting with his war council is a very high honor.

"Ah there you are Seth. I was wondering where you got off too. I told you to meet me outside the throne room so we could introduce you to the pharaoh. But apparently that won't be necessary anymore" Kemnebi said as he eyed the pharaoh humorously.

"I was held up for questioning," replied Seth smirking.

Isis who had instantly paled when he saw Kemnebi talking to Seth now replied, "It was just a misunderstanding. We had never met Seth here and we weren't sure of who he was."

"Oh it's alright Isis. I should have let you know that I was handing over my place as a high priest to my son Seth. I was just I was rather excited to go back and see my family.

Damn, Kemnebi had told Yami that he might have to step down due to the curse if he couldn't find a cure. But he had thought for sure that Kemnebi had found the cure when Kemnebi didn't mention it again. But then again Yami should have known better. Kemnebi had never left his side for this long to go home and visit family.

No one else besides Yami knew about the curse on Kemnebi. It was actually Yami's fault in fact that Kemnebi had the curse in the first place.

Flashback

Someone had tried to assassinate him again. He hadn't managed to kill Yami but it was obvious that a very powerful person was after Yami this time.

Otherwise there was no way they would have been able to afford such a talented assassin. This was actually the best attempt anyone had ever made on his life. The assassin had slashed him in the shoulder, but that was it.

The assassin had climbed over the palace wall while no one was looking. He had waited tell Yami went out on his normal morning ride and then attacked. Luckily Kemnebi was with Yami when he was attacked. Together they managed to bring down the assassin.

Confident that no harm had been done and not wanting to worry his other subjects, he made Kemnebi promise not to tell anyone. It was only later when Kemnebi closely examined his wound and the dagger did they notice that the dagger with which Yami had been stabbed was no ordinary dagger.

The dagger had a spell attached to it. Neither Yami nor Kemnebi knew the spell inscribed on the dagger so they decide that since it didn't cause Yami any immediate danger they would bother anyone else with it just yet.

Just when Yami was beginning to forget about the dagger and the curse Kemnebi came to see him.

"I have found the meaning of the curse Pharaoh Yami"

Yami could tell this was bad. Kemnebi had watched Yami grow up he never used formalities with Yami unless they were in public or if Kemnebi was worried about something.

"What is it Kemnebi?" desperately hoping he was wrong and Kemnebi had found that it was just a normal spell to make the dagger sharper. Unfortunately Yami just wasn't that lucky.

"The spell written on the dagger is actually a curse. It... It forces you to obey any command given by the one who hired the assassin. The fact that you were not killed may not have been an accident. Kemnebi concluded letting Yami finish the thought himself.

"Someone's trying to control me. Ra this is horrible I will have to hand over my position. I cannot endanger my people by continuing to rule when while I'm cursed. But who to hand it to. Wait is there anyway to stop the curse." Yami's brain was a world wind of thoughts. It was just too much to take in he had already begun to pace, a couple more minutes and he would be in an all out panic.

"Relax Pharaoh. I have a temporary solution."

"What is it do you know how to stop the curse."

"No but I know how we can solve this problem temporarily or at least confuse the enemy."

"How?"

"Let me transfer the curse to myself."

"What I can't ask you to do that for me Kemnebi."

"Do not worry about it pharaoh. It would solve the problem if not permanently at least temporarily. What they want is to control you if I am the one with the curse then they may just cancel the curse since it would serve no purpose to them. Even if they don't cancel it there still maybe a chance I will be able to cancel it given time." Then seeing the look of hesitation on Yami's face he quickly added. "If I really cannot find a way to stop the curse I will just hand my position as priest over to my eldest son and just live my life out with my family."

Yami at the time could honestly think of no other way. So Yami hesitantly let Kemnebi transfer the spell from Yami to himself.

End Flashback

So the handsome young brunette was Kemnebi's son. So then why is he putting a spell on me? I mean I can't really be attracted to him we just met. It is simply impossible.

"Well Kemnebi if that is the case then we will have a feast prepared for the arrival of you and your son." Yami said trying to get the thoughts of the new high priest out of his head. This was going to be a long day.

Seth's POV After the feast

It had been incredible day. If he hadn't been as excited about the day's activities he might have been out cold by now but for the moment he was to nervous to go to sleep.

The day's events still controlled his mind occupying it to the point of unrest. Especially those eyes.

Damn it! What was he thinking Yami was the Pharaoh for crying out loud? I mean sure he may have a great body ok a sexy body, very soft hair, (Seth felt the hair when they fell) and the sexiest crimson eyes he had ever….

No he was attracted to the pharaoh. Seth thought to himself as he resisted the strong urge to bang his head against the wall repeatedly.

Seth could tell already that this was going to be a very long trip.

Maybe a bath would help me sleep. Keeping this thought in mind Seth got off the bed grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

To Be Continued…..

Kagomamao20: Come on I know it was a boring chapter but you know you want to stick around to read the second part.

Kagomamao20: Oh and please review

Seth: No one's going to review, you don't have any lemons yet. Yami and I are bored we want to get it on already.

Kagomamao20: Do you two think of anything above the belt

Yami: what do you think. Of course not you should know you're the one planning on writing chapter long lemons.

Kagomamao20: Oh shut up Yami

Seth: I WANT A LEMON. AND I WANT IT NOW!

Kagomamao20: Oh keep your pants on Seth. No on second thought take them off take it all off. ; )

Yami: Stop you get off him right now you bitch.

Seth: Help sexual harassment!

Kagomamao20: Want to save Seth well Review or if you want you can let me continue I actually don't mind either way. Seth is Sexy.

P.S. Just to let you guys know you guys get to read about Seth jacking of in next chapter. Ohhhhhhhh.


	4. Opps

Warning: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, much as I wish I did. "Sigh" Oh anyway this fanfic contains yaoi. Yes, male/male. It contains sexual content not appropriate for people under the age of 14. If you are under 14 and read this well I hold no responsibility for this.

Oh and for all you homophobic people, don't review cause may I remind you it does say yaoi in the description, and no one made you read my fanfic!

P.S This is a sort of death fic. But it does have a happy ending if you aren't a lazy ass and actually read the whole story as well as the sequel. This is the first part of a two-part chronicle so this goes into the future and the guys will get a second chance! 

P.P.S. This chronicle is called Strings of Fate. Seth is kind of like Yami Seto Kaiba. (He will be called Seth in this fic as so not to be confused in later chapters)

Changing point of view, sometimes used to skip ahead in time for the safety of my poor typing fingers and my sanity or the little I have left ma wahhhhhhha

Flashback well flashback

End Flashback end flashback

……. Motion or sound

Oops

Seth's POV

It very nice walking through the halls of the palace at night especially wind blowing nice and cool while not making me too cold.

The bathing chamber was indoors it consisted of two sides one for the females and one for the males. They each contained one central pool for bathing. (Sort of like a giant swimming pool. P.S. there is a wall separating the male and female sides you perverts! )

Strange there seems to be someone here already. Oh well none of my business. Seth thought as he entered the chamber.

Godly was the only word that came to Seth's mind as he saw the occupant of the pool.

Yami was up to his lower chest in the water the drops of water that had lingered on his skin gave him an unearthly glow. Despite his size Yami was amazingly well toned and what Seth wouldn't have done to feel that well muscled body against his. That beautiful body relaxing completely in content not weighted down by the responsibility of his position.

Together all of these factored together to create a picture of perfection.

Seth was speechless. He knew he should announce his presence or at least step within Yami's sight, but he just couldn't. He didn't want Yami to leave. He would have been content to just stand there watching that beautiful form forever.

But that would not last long. Seth had subconsciously been moving closer to Yami the whole time. Wanting to make sure the beautiful creature in front of him was indeed there and not just another fraction of his imagination.

"So Seth do you plan to stand there staring at me all day or do you actually have a reason to be here"

Oops!

Yami POV

What the hell does that priest think he is doing just staring at me like that! Sure many people stared at him when given the chance that was partly why Yami had started taking baths at night instead of during the day.

"Well?" questioned Yami

" I was planning on taking a bath since I couldn't sleep."

Was Seth blushing! Dismissing the idea Yami just continued, " Well then what are you waiting for? Are you going to get in or not?"

Seeing Seth nod that he was Yami turned. Giving Seth the privacy to change.

Feeling the water around him move as Seth got into the pool, Yami sighed asking as he looked up "How was you first day her……."

Yami couldn't even finish his sentence.

He was speechless. Seth was gorgeous. There was no compare. Gods that milky pale skin. The water only went to Seth's waist showing off his sexy hips. Those endless blue eyes glowing as his body relaxed into the pool. The image made Yami wish he hadn't turned away when Seth was removing his clothes.

What was he thinking he wasn't one of his perverted councilmen! Never in Yami's life had he wanted to stare at someone who he had caught staring at him. But a small part of his mind could help pointing out that how could he resist not staring at a body like that.

"Yami. Yami Yami!"

"Oh sorry I was spacing out there." Yami said slowly, painstakingly removing his eyes from Seth beautiful form.

"My day was quite well thank you." Looking at the wall. "So why are you taking a bath so late at night?"

" Well partly because it is force of habit and partly because I am more comfortable taking a bath at night when there aren't as many people staring at me."

"Oh"

Was Seth blushing? Had Yami been wrong about Seth staring at him? Maybe he had just stepped into the chamber when Yami had opened his eyes and had not been there as long as he thought he had been?

Yami couldn't help sighing at the very thought. He really couldn't deny it anymore especially with how he had just been staring at Seth. Gods he was attracted to his new high priest.

He could feel himself getting hard right now just thinking about how Seth looked in the water. Gods he needed to get out of here before he jumped Seth.

Slowly and regretfully Yami began to swim his way towards the edge of the pool.

However suddenly there was Seth right in front of Yami how had he gotten there. Oh yah Seth had been stepping into the pool at the side closest to Yami. Oh and Seth was kissing him now.

WHAT!

It was so good those lips were so soft the embrace so warm and powerful. It made him feel completely safe. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

They stayed that way neither of them wanting to let go until Yami came to his sense. (Well sort of)

I can't believe I just did that what if he's just playing with me? What if he doesn't love me? Yami felt like a thousand knifes were piercing his heart as he thought of this.

Unable to think of any other then this Yami pulled out of Seth's grip and ran.

Seth's POV

No how could he have let this happen. Honestly he wouldn't have been surprised if Yami had him kicked out of the palace tomorrow morning.

But he just could resist Yami had been so close. Gods Yami was so gorgeous. The fact that he had been naked hadn't helped either.

No stop Seth. Bad thoughts bad, but he really couldn't help it Yami had look so heavenly in the water. Damn must stop thinking bad thoughts. Seth mentally started to scold himself again.

But gods it had been so good to kiss and hold Yami in his arms. Ra what he would do to feel him there again.

Fortunately or unfortunately Seth had other thoughts to keep him busy. The encounter with Yami had left him with some rather hard problems.

Closing his eyes Seth lowered his hands to his sex, letting his mind wander to the scene of Yami standing naked in the pool.

He began to imagine Yami's hand closing around his hard sex stroking it softly. Then suddenly he moved his hands away making him whimper.

Then gasped as he felt hands reaching to touch his nipples stroking them gently coxing them to life before suddenly pinching them hard.

Seth felt his head spin at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He arched towards the touch only to feel hands slide slowly down his chest and thighs carefully avoiding his weeping organ.

Gods he was so hard. Suddenly Seth felt a finger inserted into the foreskin stroking him gently. Then suddenly the hand moved away again only to come back and grab his whole cock a minute later.

The hands began stroking faster and faster.

Oh gods he was coming

"Yami" he screamed seeing white.

Kagomamao20: So what do you guys think? Sexy enough for you or do I need to pull out the big gun. (By that I mean reading so many perverted fanfics and comics I won't be able to think of anything else for weeks.)

Seth and Yami: Big guns

Kagomamao20: Shut up I wasn't asking your opinion I was asking my lovely reviewers.

Yami: Why does Seth get to have all the fun what about me?

Kagomamao20: Oh quit complaining you'll get your chance next chapter.

Seth: Yah well guess what were not waiting any longer!

Seth jumps Yami and begins to rip his cloths off

Kagomamao20: Wow didn't know you guys were so high hung. What don't let me stop you!

Kagomamao20 looks down sees they hadn't stopped for a second

Seth was now preparing Yami

Kagomamao20: Ah um you readers review now I'm just going to stay here and enjoy the view bye.

Kagomamao20: Oh one more thing we get to read about how Yami deals with his cough problem next chapter.


	5. Dreams

Warning: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, much as I wish I did. "Sigh" Oh anyway this fanfic contains yaoi. Yes, male/male. It contains sexual content not appropriate for people under the age of 14. If you are under 14 and read this well I hold no responsibility for this.

Oh and for all you homophobic people, don't review cause may I remind you it does say yaoi in the description, and no one made you read my fanfic!

P.S This is a sort of death fic. But it does have a happy ending if you aren't a lazy ass and actually read the whole story as well as the sequel. This is the first part of a two-part chronicle so this goes into the future and the guys will get a second chance! 

P.P.S. This chronicle is called Strings of Fate. Seth is kind of like Yami Seto Kaiba. (He will be called Seth in this fic as so not to be confused in later chapters)

Changing point of view, sometimes used to skip ahead in time for the safety of my poor typing fingers and my sanity or the little I have left ma wahhhhhhha

Flashback well flashback

End Flashback end flashback

……. Motion or sound

……… the annoying little voice in your head that never shuts up

Dreams

Yami's POV Back in his room

Ra I should have him kicked out of the palace for kissing me. I am pharaoh what would my council members say, Yami thought.

Yes but you had enjoyed it. You enjoyed every living moment of it.

Shut up what do you know

A lot more then you do for one thing.

Yami Groans before turning around to lye on his bed

Yes sleep that's what I need. I will be just fine in the morning.

Dream

Skilled hands twisted and twirled around his nipples drawing circle around them never close enough to touch them.

"Oh please! More"

"As you wish my Pharaoh"

Slow gentle hand slid down silky skin leaving a path of burning skin. Trailing feather light kiss down his chest stopping only when they reached the bed of curls above his cock, only to go back up as he felt the body under his tremble in anticipation.

"Oh Ra Seth please more" he gasping as Seth moved to tweak his right nipple.

Slowly still teasing him Seth bent his head down biting down hard on the nipple, causing Yami to arch his back and scream.

"What was that Yami? I don't think I heard you properly,"

Seth slowly licked the poor abused nipple enjoying the view of Yami trying to get back to his senses enough to answer.

Yami knew he was begging but at the moment he did care in the slightest. "Seth Please take me I need you."

"Hush Yami haven't you heard the saying patience is a virtue" It was really more a statement then a question. The only response he go from Yami was a low husky growl.

Damn Seth for being such a good tease. He was so hard it hurt. Slowly he began to let his hand reach for his hard cock.

Seth predicting Yami's movement rather then seeing it grabbed his lover's hand half way along it's path.

Finally feeling a little pity for the pharaoh Seth reached down to stroke that wonderfully perfect cock.

"So good!" Yami screamed as he clenched his teeth in pleasure. Oh goods Yami felt himself stiffen he was so close… No Seth had stopped right when he was about to come.

Seth paused taking his time to catch his breath. Once he was sure that Yami wasn't about to come he slowly took Yami weeping head into his mouth.

Carefully he licked the bittersweet liquid leaking from the head encouraged by Yami's screams of pleasure.

Sliding his tough into the slit at the bottom of the lovely organ Seth moan. Gods Yami looked so delicious like that panting with sweat glistening down his body. Slowly Seth reached down and began to fondle Yami's balls as he continued to moan. Using his tough Seth began to lick his way up Yami's cock following the path of the vain that was currently pulsing from his attention. Again he moved down alternating between sucking hard and lightly teasing Yami's slit.

Ra the feel of Seth's tongue was so good as it tracing up his hard sex. His knuckles were white from clenching the sheets so hard. Using his fingers he trailed up and down Seth's spine sending shivers down Seth's spine.

Yami hissed in protest as he felt Seth's warm mouth leave his cock, only to moan loudly a minute later. Gods he could feel Seth's talented mouth moving along his the skin of his thighs, alternating between sucking and nipping the highly sensitive skin. Then suddenly those lips moved again. This time to move up to his balls gods it was so good. Those talented oh so kissable lips licked his balls.

Yami tried to sit up he wanted to see Seth on him. Yami gasped as suddenly Seth swallowed one of his balls while gently teasing the other with his hand.

Seth finally removed his hands and lips from Yami's balls only to lower his face ever so slowly to Yami's cock. Yami's organ was truly a sight to behold. It was obviously stiff and aching.

He gasped as he felt Seth swallow his cock in one gulp. Sucking on it hard before he felt him release him. Yami looked up to see Seth trail his tongue down the vain under his cock.

He could feel Yami's length pulsing as he slid his tongue around Yami swirling slowly. He lifted a hand to play with Yami's balls rolling them around in his hand massaging. Yami shivered moaning.

Suddenly the hand that had been fondling him was gone. A moment latter it was back but this time it reached farther back past the sacs to the little hole between his cheeks slowly a slick finger worked it's way in moving in and out of his hole. Gods it was so good Yami began to push back on the finger.

Feeling Yami push back Seth gently inserted a second finger going out a couple times before making a scissoring motion to strech Yami out. Ra he was tight.

"Oh Ra Seth don't stop please gods Seth more damn it Ahhhhhhhgh.

Slowly Seth stretched his fingers searching for that little bundle of nerves that would make Yami see stars. Found it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgh Seth please more Ra more Seth.

Did Yami even know how breath taking he was right then. Withering under him transformed from that distant pharaoh to a withering bundle of hormones. Finally he decided to have pity on Yami, deep throating him in one gulp.

Yami let out a ragged scream as he released deep in his throat.

"SETH!"

God he was so hard it hurt to breath.

"So Seth I think it is time to return the favor….

Kagomamao20: So guys question comments come on review here.

Seth: Why have we still not have sex yet.

Kagomamao20: You know if you had things your way my whole fanfic would probably be bunny sex.

Yami: So what is wrong with bunny sex it's fun. Besides don't even try and tell me you don't get off on bunny sex

Kagomamao20: Oh shut up stupid pharaoh my life is nothing to you

Seth: Oh Yah

Yami races to where Seth is standing

Seth: What

Yami: Shut up she is the writer. She's like well Ra

Kagomamao20: I am aren't I. You know you could just only get limes.

Kagomamao20 crackles evilly smirking

Seth: Oh Shit. Uh you want to talk about this

Lightning flashes in the skies above

Yami: Please don't make us lime. We need lemon it is the thing that keeps us alive.

Kagomamao20: Hm I think I sense a visit from a certain bitch named taya

Yami: No please don't sic her on me. Seth apologize damn it.

Seth: Oh fine sorry authoress.

Kagomamao20: Ok forgiven now please review.


	6. Corruption

Warning: I do not own Yu-gi-oh, much as I wish I did. "Sigh" Oh anyway this fanfic contains yaoi. Yes, male/male. It contains sexual content not appropriate for people under the age of 14. If you are under 14 and read this well I hold no responsibility for this.

Oh and for all you homophobic people, don't review cause may I remind you it does say yaoi in the description, and no one made you read my fanfic!

P.S This is a sort of death fic. But it does have a happy ending if you aren't a lazy ass and actually read the whole story as well as the sequel. This is the first part of a two-part chronicle so this goes into the future and the guys will get a second chance! 

P.P.S. This chronicle is called Strings of Fate. Seth is kind of like Yami Seto Kaiba. (He will be called Seth in this fic as so not to be confused in later chapters)

Changing point of view, sometimes used to skip ahead in time for the safety of my poor typing fingers and my sanity or the little I have left ma wahhhhhhha

Flashback well flashback

End Flashback end flashback

……. Motion or sound

……… the annoying little voice in your head that never shuts up

Corruption

Dark alley

"You know what you have to do don't you. I will become pharaoh and you will help me."

"What do you want me to do?"

" Get close to him and gather information. I need to know where he is and what he is planning at all times. Do you understand?" It was really more of a statement then a question however the other nodded his head in understanding.

"How do you wish me to approach him?"

"I don't care. Do whatever you wish, but don't forget our deal! If you forget I might not be able to control myself. I cannot always be responsible for my actions."

"Asshole"

"What was that dear I didn't quite hear that!"

"Nothing."

"Good I didn't think so. Quickly go back to the palace before someone notices. Now you are to meet me here again in a week"

"Yes"

"What was that again?"

"Yes Master"

"Good oh and don't forget what I will do if you refuse, or decide to deceive me."

"I won't"

"Fine, now get out of my sight."

Yami's POV In the Palace

Ra why had he had that dream? It wasn't like he had any feelings for the blue eyed priest, right. Of course it was just a natural reaction to someone as perfect and gorgeously beautiful as…. What am I thinking?

Oh just admit it you have feelings for him

No I don't a pharaoh does not have feelings for his subjects.

Right, who do you think you are trying to fool

Don't you have anything better to do then bother me?

Hello what part of I am you do you not get. I can't leave you alone even if I wanted to. And besides from the kiss he gave you last night I don't think he would have any protests to you calling him into your room and having sweet passionate….

Shut up. Unfortunately even as he thought this he could feel his rod rising to the occasion. Damn.

Quickly excusing himself to his room Yami left the room as fast as he could.

Kagomamao20: Look guys I am really sorry for not writing. But I was busy I had finals projects and all together I was under a lot of stress.

Seth: Quit making excuses.

Kagomamao20: Oh shut up I am just not in the mood.

Yami: Seth just leave her alone already she is depressed.

Kagomamao20: Thanks Yami. Ok here is the deal I just got my first detention so I am going to be grounded for the next few months. I feel really bad about not writing so I have decided that as a apology I will write a one-shot. But you guys get to tell me what to write. I will be writing one story for every fanfiction site I am on so if you want to see a different one try the other site the information will be provide with you next time.

Kagomamao20: Sorry again. You can name the anime or manga that you want the one-shot to be about. But the rules are:

I only write Yaoi. No straight parings. No brother and brother or any nasty stuff like that.

It has to be a semi heard of anima. It can't be something no one has heard of.

Some suggested anima is:

Yu Yu Hakishu

Yu-gi-oh

Gundam Wing

Other shit you ask me about. I have read a lot more I just don't feel like listing anymore ok.


End file.
